pokecombatcollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Fulham
Buuuuuuuuuuurd. Name: Blake Fulham Species/Form: Pidgeotto Type: Normal/Flying Ability: Keen Eye Gender: Male Age: 18 Physical Description: At first glance, the Pidgeotto looks out of place for a university, standing at a short 5'4" and weighing in at a measly 104 pounds. Then again, his bones are partially hollow, which, while increases his fraility, grants him the ability to fly. The avian's eyes are a dark brown, almost black like the streaks that surround them, giving him a somewhat fiercer look. His coloration is rather standard for his species: brown feathers on the back, cream on the front, and the trademark red crestfeathers on his head, which he likes to keep short. His skinny, scaly bird legs are pink, a recessive trait he inherited from his mother instead of being yellow or orange. Oh, can't forget the tail! Red and yellow alternating in a fan-like shape. Personality: Despite being college aged, Blake tends to act immature most of the time, often cracking a joke when the time calls to be more serious and sensitive. Still, the bird's chipper attitude is often a breath of fresh air. He's naturally curious, even about things that don't particularly hold his interest, but this can lead into him asking too many questions which often gets him in trouble. He's also quite the tease and flirt, throwing around compliments to all the guys he finds attractive...which is a lot as his standards aren't particularly high. Thankfully he behaves and keeps his comments on the tamer side in public... most of the time. History: '''The only child of Rachel and Allen Owens, a Pidgeot and Staraptor respectively, young Blake was hatched and raised in a nice little community in Pewter City. Being small as he was even back then, he was shy growing up, not making too many friends. One friend that had stuck by him from the beginning was an Aron that happened to live just next door, and together they made the most of their friendship growing up, even evolving together into a Pidgeotto and Lairon after a little blood brother thing they did. Yes, Blake evolved with the power of friendship. However things would soon take a turn for the worst. Blake's mother was diagnosed with cancer and giving a very short time to live, and her death greatly grieved both son and husband, though while Blake took to sadness, his father took to the bottle to deal with his sorrows. With Blake moving into a middle school filled with immature, hotheaded rock types with something to prove, the bird was bullied almost every day, either at school by a Golem or a Tyranitar....or at home by his own father in a drunken rampage. How Blake managed to survive that for three long years was a miracle, and a testament to the young bird's resolve, not wanting to give up....but one day he did. His room. A chair. Some rope. He thought it fitting, a bird ending his life with his feet off the ground, but fate would take another turn. That same Lairon that had stuck by him since the beginning managed to save him before the deed could be done. A lot of crying was done that night, but it was the start of the healing process. Though Blake would never truly heal from all that. High school was much easier on the bird, having attended a prestigious academy away from all the bullies and pain. His father would be sentenced to prison for child abuse, and was adopted by the Lairon's family, thus making them true brothers now. He doesn't like to talk about his past much, often leaving out the gruesome details if ever asked about it. Psychics and mind-readers be warned, as here be dragons, and being in his teens with no outlet for his frustration led to a lot of self-discovery about his sexual identity. Still, the Pidge is more chipper than he's ever been, often playfully joking or teasing. In fact his humor can be quite lewd at times. Despite some major bumps along the road, and some serious deep issues yet to be resolved, Blake is able to focus on his studies enough to get to college, though he's unsure just what he'll do during or after that. Just a bird, still trying to find what direction to fly in with his damaged wings... '''Grade level: '''Freshman '''Major/Minor: Unsure Team: Free Agent Other Members: '''N/A '''Role/Purpose on Team: '''N/A '''Moves: Starter #Quick Attack #Gust #Whirlwind #Fly Freshman #Twister #Aerial Ace Strategy: '''Despite the avian's light frame, he's surprisingly durable, able to take more than just a hit or two. Whether that's due to good IVs or...something else remains to be determined. Nevertheless, Blake plays solely to his anatomy and strengths, mainly his wings. Using them for flight and fight, sometimes at the same time. '''Strengths: *Combat: His biggest strength is flight, able to swoop in for an attack or a fast way to flee. And he does both of those often in a battle. *Academic: Knowing that he doesn't have anything planned after college, he's determined to get good grades for a solid foundation to work on, not afraid to ask for help when he needs it, either from a professor or a tutor. *Social: The bird's usually chipper attitude can rub off on others in a pleasing, nongrating way. Weaknesses: *Combat: His most advantageous feature is also his biggest vulnerability. Disable his wings and you've pretty much beaten him. Just don't go too hard on them! Being light as he is, he can't put too much momentum into his attacks. *Academic: He never really reached that upper echelon of intelligence that made advanced classes and complicated essays and exams ever easy for him, which does frustrate him. He's also distracted easily to the point where one could possibly claim he had an attention deficit disorder. *Social: Blake's a little...messed up in the head. His sense of humor is dark and perverted and he often needs to catch himself in a public setting to not say anything too...disturbing.